Estúpida discusión
by Chiyoraawr
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome se pelean y esta se marcha de la época antigua. Él va a buscarla para pedirle disculpas y se encuentra algo horroroso... Han abusado de Kagome. ¿Qué pasará con ellos? InuyashaxKagome y otras parejas... Tématica muy dura, y muy dramatica, pasad a leer onegai.


Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Inuyasha espero que os guste la temática es muy dura y muy oscura pero quería escribir algo así.

* * *

-¡SIEMPRE ESTAS IGUAL!- Gritó una bella muchacha pelinegra. - ¡RESPETA MI DECISIÓN DE IRME A MI ÉPOCA!

-¡VETE Y NO VUELVAS! – respondió un atractivo pero furioso hanyô peliblanco-¡SÍ TOTAL SOLO ERES UNA MOLESTIA!

Acto seguido de decir esas palabras sintió algo golpearle en la cara, fue un golpe demasiado flojo para causar daño físico pero si lo suficientemente cargado de ira como para hacer daño sentimental. Se quedo unos instantes con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido, y sin saber muy bien que hacer. ¡Ella le había pegado! Instantes después giró la cara y se encontró con el rostro de su protegida bañado en lágrimas.

-Ka.. Kagome… - susurró él.

-Inu…. Inuyasha eres un completo y absoluto idiota… Siempre estas haciendo lo que quieres y hasta que no salgo herida no te preocupas por mi. Nunca entiendes mis sentimientos, y solo te preocupas por la estúpida perla esta… - dijo Kagome débilmente hasta que alzó la voz- ¡¿PERO SABES QUÉ?! ¡NO TENDRÁS QUE PREOCUPARTE MÁS POR MI, PORQUE TE ODIO Y NO TE VOLVERÉ A VER, PORQUE NO PIENSO VOLVER!

La chica se arrancó la perla, se la lanzó a Inuyasha y huyó del lugar para volver a su época. Sus lágrimas empañaban su camino pero tantas veces recorrido ese camino, ya se lo sabía de memoria.

* * *

-Kagome…- lloriqueaba cierto Kitsune. - ¿No va a volver?

-No, y por mi bien que no lo haga… - susurró Inuyasha

A continuación sintió un puñetazo en la parte superior de su cabeza, esta vez si, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle daño.

-¡IDIOTA! ¿Acaso no entiendes que Kagome-chan se fue sin ni siquiera despedirse de mi, Sango, su mejor amiga? -espetó Sango.- Ella debía estar muuuuuy dolida para irse así como así. ¿Tu no tiene ni idea de lo mucho que ella te quiere? Aguanta el hecho de sentirse el remplazo de Kikyô todos los días de su vida solo por estar contigo. Aguanta miedo. Aguanta estrés, algo llamado calificaciones le han bajado (¿será algo parecido a la regla, bueno no sé?) y ahora me vienes, eh, con que te la suda olímpicamente lo que le pase o deje de pasar, imbécil. ¡ELLA ESTÁ ASÍ POR TU CULPA Y SOLO TÚ PUDES HACERLA VOLVER!

-¡ME DIJO QUE ME ODIABA! – gritó el hanyô

-¿Qué debiste decir a Kagome-sama para que reaccionara así? – dijo esta vez Mikuo.

- Pero es que nadie entiende que no me gusta que se vaya siempre por culpa de no sé que… No sabéis lo mal que me sienta pensar que podría estar en el otro lado del pozo hablando con un chico o bien en peligro y yo no poder hacer nada. No sabéis como es para mi los días que no puedo verla…

-¿Y entonces que lógica tiene mandarla a su época para que no vuelva? – dijo sarcásticamente la asesina.

-Yo…

-Ve y busca a Kagome-sama. – dijo el monje.

Inuyasha se levantó y salió corriendo en dirección al pozo mientras gritaba:

-¡Lo iba hacer de todos modos!

Sango y Miroku compartieron una mirada complice mientras que Shippo decía:

-Si Kagome estuviera aquí, lo traduciría a gracias.

* * *

-Neechan…- suspiró un niño al lado de su abuelo mientras miraba a Kagome apoyado en la puerta.

La chica estaba sentada en la silla del escritorio con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos. Sus hombros y sus pecho se movían sincopados. Se escuchaban lamentos y sollozos.

-Kagome, como abuelo tuyo te recomiendo que vuelvas y hagas las paces con ese hanyô tan peligroso. Disculpate… No sabes que males puede acarrear a la familia. – Dijo el abuelo.

Ella se levanto y sin decir nada, salió de casa muy tarde, dando un buen portazo. Una vez fuera esta empezó a correr y a correr a más no poder hasta llegar a un parque abandonado. En este, se sentó en uno de los columpios rendida y empezó a sollozar aún más fuerte.

-¡Inuyasha… Maldito bastardo! – gritó al cielo.

* * *

-Tsk! Maldito puto viejo….- Mascuyó un hombre de unos 23 años de edad y con pintas de delicuente. (NdA: Buscad por internet Yankee Japón en google imágenes)

Este sostenía una cartera y sacaba un fajo de billetes, en total solo habría unos 1200 yens (NdA:Algo así como 10 euros). Pegó una patada en la boca del anciano y se marcho farfullando algo incomprendible.

Continuó su caminata, estaba aburrido y necesitaba algo que hacer cuando de repente vió una hermosa muchacha sentada en un columpio llorando. Pechos bonitos, piernas bonitas… Esa tía era perfecta, el muchacho rio y se acercó a donde estaba la chica y grito:

- Onee-chan (NdA: manera de tirarle los trastos a una joven en Japón) – dijo este con un tono lascivo.- ¿Estas solita?

La chica en cuestión, Kagome, alzó la mirada asustada y salto del columpio.

- ¿Onee-chan dónde vas? Yo te quiero mucho te juro que no te haré daño… Solo el necesario –Este empezó a reir mientras sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo.

La pelinegra agarró el columpio y con fuerza lo empujo hacia el atacante. Acto seguido empezó a correr. Para su mala suerte, este hombre no era lento y la sigió.

Kagome pedía desesperada ayuda, pero nadie iba a socorrerla y para su desgracia trope y cayó al suelo.

-TSK! Onee-chan mala… Tendre que castigarte… .- grito con voz sádica el delicuente. Agarro a Kagome y la arrastró hasta un callejón.

Empezó a abofetear la cara de esta, y le rasgo la ropa. Ella gritaba y lloraba pero nadie parecía hacerle caso. Luego le hizo un corte en la pierna y también rasgo la ropa interior.

- ¡VAS A SABER LO QUE ES BUENO ONEE-CHAN!

* * *

- ¡Kagome! – llamó Inuyasha a su querida amiga. - ¡Kagome, lo siento!

-Nee-chan no está- lloriqueó un niño pequeño. – Se fue corriendo por tu culpa alguna zona…

-KAGOME, DE NOCHE ¿SOLA?

Inuyasha salió en búsqueda de esta desesperado.

-Bye. Bye Onee-chan, ya te llamaré.- se jactó el hombre dejando el cuerpo desnudo de la chica en el suelo.

* * *

Inuyasha corría de edificio en edifició buscando a su amada compañera. Olía a sangre suya, y estaba apunto de llegar a donde el olor era fuerte. Vio un cuerpo tendido en el suelo y salto a comprobar su mal presentimiento.

Ahí el mundo de Inuyasha se vino abajo. Su amada Kagome estaba en el suelo, desnuda ensangrentada y respirando a duras penas, con los ojos llenos de tristeza y lágrimas. Se sacó la parte de arriba de su ropa y la tapó, poniéndosela como chaqueta y la abrazo, mientras que una lágrima baja por su mejilla.

En el otro sentido, toda la rabia que sentía por él desaparecio y sonrió, alzó una mano y tocó el rostro del muchoca, aún así esta estaba débil y antes de caer inconsciente susurró:

-Inuyasha, veniste a salvarme.

* * *

Primer capítulo finalizado. Como he dicho en el resumen ya comenté que la temática es un poco béstia pero creo que puede llegar a ser muy bonito el final... Soy inexperta así que reviews para ayudarme a mejorar.


End file.
